The prior art discloses generic arrangements of this type. Arrangements are known, for example, from the prior art, which comprise a movable tensioning roller, a heating roller and a tiltable regulating roller arranged between them. A pressure belt, which is generally formed from a metal weave, is guided around the rollers. The course of the pressure belt can be influenced by tilting the regulating roller, while a movement of the tensioning roller acts on the tension of the pressure belt. The pressure belts are subject to a high degree of wear, which greatly reduces their service life. High forces are required to adjust the rollers. These arrangements have a very large space requirement. Furthermore, they are extremely expensive to acquire.